


Always, Your Sweet William **DISCONTINUED**

by orphan_account



Series: Who Said Anything (About Falling In Love)? [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, No mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Stablehand Will, and works at his estate, dubious consent due to heat, weird au where everyone is hannibal's employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I know I’m asking far too much of you, Count Lecter, but I implore you to at least consider the request of a dying man. My boy is certain to be of interest to you. He...he can see. Will can feel, well, the boy feels everything. He will know all...if you let him see. Will you be his eyes when I pass? No...will you allow him to become yours?”</i>
</p>
<p>Memories of a boy, no more than twelve, clutching his dying father in trembling arms played back in Hannibal’s mind. He did not know how the child had ended up slipping under his radar disguised as a Beta, but he supposed it wasn't of much consequence, as he breathed in the sweet pheromones undeniably characteristic of a young, <i>virgin</i> Omega in the throes of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Young Will’s first heat with a much older, Alpha Hannibal, who never bonded with anyone because he never wanted to, until he met Will, that is.
> 
> Not Beta Read

It wasn’t an unusual sight to see the young stable hand running through the estate grounds, although the urgency at which his lithe limbs propelled him forward and the expression of imminent doom that darkened the youthful face made for a rather perturbing sight. William Graham was a quiet, gentle-mannered boy, always stopping to bow and softly ask if there was anything else he could do for the Count. Those bright, blue eyes never looked away from the floor, but Hannibal knew they shone with an intelligence the boy wasn’t letting on.

_Clever, cunning boy,_ always seeming to know when situations were about to escalate. He was indeed an extraordinary judge of character. While young William was never looking forward to talk to guests (nor should he be, it would be a dire insult to initiate conversation with the elite and wealthy), he seemed particularly skittish and outright scared at the sight of certain patrons. He’d bow and make haste (far too quickly to be considered polite) to leave as soon as those blue eyes took in the sight of Abel Gideon, as well as Tobias Budge and his portly companion, Franklyn.

Hannibal chalked it up to mere nerves at being in the presence of such powerful Alphas (besides Franklyn of course, the man being a rather pitiful excuse for an Alpha). He did wonder if perhaps young, sweet William could detect far more about the men than their status. The thought of the Beta youth recognizing those men as the murderers they were was a rather intriguing one, and one Hannibal found himself mulling over the next day. _Could he have been right all those years ago, thinking the boy detected the predator behind his person suit?_

Later that day, Count Lecter was kindly informed that the stable-hand had been shirking all his duties, and was not answering those knocking at his living quarters. He had, according to another worker, Beverly, barred all entrances to his house; doors and windows nailed shut. “Would you like me to alert one of the guards, sir? Will-I mean the stablehand, wouldn’t do something like this. It’s pretty out of character, that’s for sure.” Hannibal shook his head at the Beta.

“I think perhaps our dear William needs to be reminded of his place and responsibilities, no? I’ll go see what’s keeping him occupied at the moment.”

Dark eyes widened in shock. “Y-you sir? Surely you have more urgent matters at hand, or better things to take up your time, Count Lecter, sir?” Her mouth snapped shut with a single look from Hannibal.

“Need I remind you of your place as well, Ms. Katz?” Sighing, he waved her off and started down the path that led to the tiny cabin Will called home. Really, it was no more than a hovel, but the blue-eyed boy seemed to be the most comfortable there, surrounded by those dribbling mutts he called family.

Opening the door with all his Alpha might, Hannibal abruptly stopped thinking. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the heady, saccharine pheromones heavy in the air. He instantly hardened at the smell of virgin Omega in dire need to be mounted and fucked until all the whimpering creature knew was his cock.

“William? Are you there?” The Count was met with silence, and then he heard it - the small, distinctively Omegan answering whine. The thoroughbred Alpha had known as soon as he opened the door that Will had to be the one in heat - everyone else who worked his estate were older, established betas - and the sixteen year old “Beta” wasn’t sociable enough nor inclined to go out and seek potentials partners, much less Omegas going through their first heat. Which meant that the boy had been taking suppressants and using scent blockers since he first presented at age fourteen.

It was extremely dangerous for an Omega to skip their first heat - it’d likely have drastic consequences on their health, along with a whole monopoly of other risks.

It seemed Will’s biology had turned against him, thrusting the stablehand directly into full heat, skipping over the preheat stage entirely. It was no wonder he had fled to the safety of his cabin so quickly. Although Betas couldn’t smell pheromones like their Alpha and Omega counterparts, the physical symptoms of his heat would’ve soon become obvious, and being outed as an Omega would cost Will his job, home, and the small stable life he had created for himself on Count Lecter’s estate.

There was an alternative option, one which Hannibal found himself getting ready for. Sweet, precious William could share his first heat with the Count himself, who had never felt the urge to form a bond before this very moment. Hannibal had been content as living the rest of his days as a thoroughbred Alpha bachelor. Now, his mind flooded with images of a future shared with Will.

Will, dressed immaculately, standing by Hannibal’s side at the Opera. Will, taste-testing his Alpha’s cooking. An older Will, smiling and greeting him at the door, stomach swollen with the growing life _they_ had created _together_. Hannibal growled at the thought, his erection growing painfully swollen, knot already beginning to form.

Following the scent to a door, Hannibal kicked it open, eyes nearly turning black as his pupils widened at the sight before him. A debauched Will was shoving three fingers in his needy hole, whining as he seeked relief against the unbearable ache spread throughout his body. At the scent of the Alpha, the Omega let out a growl of his own.

Hannibal smiled. Young William wasn’t go to give himself over without a fight. His grin grew predatory. It would make the coupling all the more rewarding when he finally snared that milky body _begging to be marked_ into his arms, having won the mating ritual so instinctual to Alphas and Omegas.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal engage in a dance of dominance and submission. To the victor goes the spoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a tease. You'll get your smut in the next chapter, scout's honor.
> 
> Please excuse any formatting errors or glaring grammar/spelling mistakes, I finished and am posting this chapter at 1 am. I'll go back and re-read the chapter and fix it once I've gotten some sleep :')

 

Will felt vulnerable and exposed, and didn’t know what to do. Above all else, he just wanted to be left alone. Faced with too many unknowns, the Omega could only comprehend two things. One: there was a virile Alpha getting ready to mate him. Two: he didn’t want to give in without putting up a fight.

The Count seemed entirely entranced with the sight before him, and Will intended to use this to his advantage. He slowly retracted his fingers from inside himself, whining at the gush of slick that followed.

When he heard the older man growl at the sight, Will knew he had only one-shot at outwitting the Alpha. He jumped up, quickly rushing out the bedroom door before his suitor had the chance to react.

The howl that resonated through the walls was enough to make Will stumble in his heat-fueled escape. _No, he couldn’t give in. Not yet, not so soon._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

    

The adolescent boy concentrated on his breathing as raced aimlessly towards no particular destination - his plan hadn’t developed past the initial idea to just run away. Heart racing as the footsteps of the Count grew closer, Will quickly ducked into a room chosen at random.

Blinking, he found himself in a bathroom. A sense of calm fell over him as he made his way to the porcelain tub pushed up against a wall. Growing delirious, Will crawled into the tub and curled up into a ball. The sensations coursing through his veins were proving to be too overwhelming, the young Omega too inexperienced to fully understand what was happening. It was his _first_ heat, after all.

Outside the door, Hannibal’s growling only grew in volume as the need to mount that _small gorgeous_ body surged through his body.

It was then that a muffled whine caught the Alpha’s attention. Hannibal pounded towards in the direction of the sound, heedless of any obstacles in his way. Furniture and decorations crashed in a trail behind him.

 

He broke down the bathroom door as soon as he reached it, just as he had before with Will’s bedroom door. In the blink of the eye, he was with Will in the tub.

His cock twitched as he took in the feast laid before him. Dark curls glistening with sweat framed Will’s face, pale cheeks flushed pink in equal states of arousal and bashfulness rendering the boy an angel.

Hannibal crashed his lips onto Will’s. He frowned into the kiss as Will violently shook his head back in forth.

The boy’s protests, however, could not mask his true feelings. He had, in truth, moaned as soon as Hannibal’s lips touched his.

“I..I can’t,” Will pleaded, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Let me hear you Will. You need not be shy of your natural instincts. Or are you embarrassed of your body’s natural response to my presence? My sweet William, it is only natural that your body would begin readying itself to be mounted, seeing as I have won our little game of cat and mouse; Alpha and Omega.”

Having grown tired of Will’s writhing around in bashfulness, Hannibal pinned the boy’s arms above his head. A soft whine told him the action was not appreciated. “My darling boy, please look at me. Let me see your brilliant blue eyes shine as you lose yourself to pleasure. You need to let go, William. Let go of all your inhibitions and give in to your heat.”

Will’s body burned with the need to be touched. Just the feeling of Hannibal’s rough, large hands pinning his wrists had slick gushing out of him. His mind was growing hazy, thoughts beginning to be drowned by the urge, no, the need to be mated.

“N-no...I can’t. I’m not….I’m not good enough for you to...to mate.” The pitiful whimper that accompanied Will’s self-deprecating remark had Hannibal growling, the instinct to protect and provide for his, _well_ , _soon to be his_ Omega chilling him to the bone.

He ceased pinning his sweet William’s arms, only to drape himself over the smaller body. Both cried out at the jolt of electricity that ran down their spines when skin met skin. Hannibal rested his head on the Omega’s chest, whispering at the other’s heart.

“Never before have I considered the possibility of having a mate, much less one that is an Omega. I was ready to go through the rest of my life as a thoroughbred Alpha bachelor, to the point where I grew content with the idea. But you, my darling, beautiful boy, you have damned me.”

Hannibal paused upon hearing a soft intake of breath above him. Maroon eyes met blue when he lifted his head. “You have struck my gray world with bolts of color, and I find myself absolutely detesting the idea of returning to such a bleak, dismal world.”

He lifted his hand to caress Will’s face, eyes softening at the edges when the youth didn’t flinch away from his touch. “Let me worship you, William. Should you give me permission, I would trace the contours of your body with my tongue, savoring your essence. How I wish I could’ve been there when your body was sculpted by the ancient Greeks, for surely there is no other way a work of art such as yourself could exist otherwise.”

Will tried to protest, but Hannibal quickly shushed him. “I too ache for the touch of another. Just as this is your first heat, this is my first time succumbing to my rut. Let us explore the unknown with one another. I cannot predict the future, but I see one where you and I are side by side. Is it possible that we share a future in your mind as well, Will?”

It was the first time Hannibal had ever referred to him as just Will, rather than embellishing his full name. He could see the warmth in the older man’s eyes when they met his. Scenting the air, he found the combination of their pheromones rather pleasing.

Taking in another deep breath, Will couldn’t help but whine as he took in the Alpha’s heady musk, having been too lost in undulations of nervousness earlier to understand that he was affecting Hannibal just as much as the man was affecting Will.

  
Hannibal’s heart sang when the Omega nodded his ascension. Will was ripe for the taking, finally giving into his instincts to mate with the Alpha before him.  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having won their dance of predator and prey, Hannibal claims his prize.

Skin on skin. Limbs entangled in a titillating dance, a prurient promise for what was to come. Honeyed moans all but an encouragement for _more, please more, it’s not enough._

 

His William was so sweet in his pureness; so utterly enticing. The boy was truly a modern day Ganymede, his beauty setting him apart from every Omega Hannibal had encountered before. Yet he was rather bashful, ducking his head in submissiveness with every compliment laid across his skin.

 

Hannibal’s breath hitched as he watched his finger slowly sink inside of Will. _So tight, so wet, so hot; all for him._

 

Will cried out at the foreign intrusion. His body greedily sucked it in, seeking, no, _needing_ more. “I….I can’t,” he hissed as another slick finger pushed into him, “w-want...need _more_ , need _you_ , A-Alpha!”

 

Hannibal wished he could bottle up his William’s cries, the music escaping the boy’s lips finer than any mezzo-soprano.

 

“You can’t what, _mielasis_?” Will whined at the probing of another finger at his entrance.

 

Hannibal slipped a third finger inside the Omega, curling all three _just right_. His cock twitched with every moan escaping Will’s mouth. He couldn’t help but puff out his chest in a show of Alpha pride at the moaning mess he had reduced his soon-to-be mate to.

 

As an adroit lover, Hannibal was sure to fulfill Will’s needs better than any other’s knot could. A growl ripped from his throat at the thought of some _inferior, menial_ Alpha pounding away at _his_ Omega’s needy prostate. He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy all but _mewled_ at the probing of the fingers inside him.

 

A purr resonated from Will as he felt Hannibal’s large, warm hand meet the small of his back.

 

_“Present.”_ Hannibal groaned, palming himself as he watched Will get on all fours. Resting his forelimbs and torso on the bed, the Omega raised his hips, exposing his rump in perfect lordosis behavior.  

 

Rubbing the head of his cock against Will’s entrance, Hannibal said, accent heavy with arousal, “What is it you need, my sweet William? Is this,” he thrusted his hips slightly forward, “what you want from me? Tell me. _Beg me._ ”

 

“P-please,” Will cried as Hannibal slowly began to push inside.

 

Hannibal was a man of bedrock self-control, but it took nearly all his willpower to pull out of the boy. The Alpha reasoned that it’d be worth it, however, when he heard the sweet pleadings he had so kindly asked for.

 

Crying out at the loss of contact, Will tried to ease himself back onto the hard, aching cock his body sang with need for. “Alpha?” The boy’s voice sounded so inherently lost, and childish in its higher pitch than usual.   
  


 

The outer corners of Hannibal’s eyes crinkled as he smiled down at the precious sight beneath him. Will’s _first_ heat had proved to be too overwhelming, reducing him to a childlike state. He knew little else beyond the instinctual need to be knotted.

 

Hands seeking purchase in the brunet’s hair, Hannibal thrust back inside in one fluid motion. Both Alpha and Omega cried out, beginning to move as one.

 

Hannibal was merciless in his mating. Hips snapping forward, he slammed into Will over and over, taking extra care to ensure he hit his prostate with each thrust. Twice already the boy had come, panting in delirium.

 

Air heavy with sex; the room echoed with the symphony of moans pouring forth from both male’s mouths. Knot beginning to form, Hannibal plunged into Will with increasing speed.

 

Will mewled with pleasure, thrumming with need as the older man’s knot caught on his rim. With one last thrust, the Alpha sheathed himself inside, spilling deep into the Omega.

 

Now tied together, there was only one thing left to be done. Exposing his unmarred throat in submission, Will came a third time when sharp canines broke skin.

  
Hannibal met Will in a brutal kiss, painting the mouth of _his_ mate with red - red from the blood of the claiming bite that had sealed their union with a bond. Both sides of the newly forming bond were filled with exultation. In that moment, it was only the two mates who existed on Earth. Everyone; everything else was outside of their realm of concern.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just did not want to be written. You'd think that writing 700 words of porn would be easy -_-
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and positive reception! Never in a _million_ years did I expect this fic of mine would reach 2400 hits and almost 200 kudos, much less _this_ soon  <3
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions for things you'd like to see in this story, be sure to comment them - you'd be a doing me a huge favor by helping me avoid writer's block! Just keep in mind that I already have a general outline for the series - including the ending ~~which I've already written~~


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One could say that there was trouble in paradise for the newly-mates, but Will would vehemently disagree.
> 
> They weren't granted the chance to be in paradise before things went to shit.

There were social stratifications that came with being the mate of a thoroughbred Alpha, who just so happened to _also_ be a count.

Will knew this. It didn’t make all the new found attention any easier.

If he had been some cookie-cutter Omega from a well-off family, perhaps things would be different. But, as it were, Will Graham was an orphan, and up until now, the stable hand of a one Count Lecter.

The newly-mates were all the local society pages seemed to focus on, especially Freddie Lounds of _Tattler_ fame.

* * *

 

> **_NEWLY-MATES: FATED TO HATE?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _“You’ll be interested to hear what my sources had to say about the recent coupling of the esteemed Count Lecter and the completely unheard of Will Graham, readers._
> 
> _Well, perhaps you do know of him, if you are among the employees of Lecter’s Estate. That’s right, the wealthy, renowned bachelor and doctor has taken one of his own employees as his mate!_
> 
> _Quite scandalous, wouldn’t you say?_
> 
> _An anonymous patron tipped me off to the possibility that this bottom-feeder of an Omega may have indeed coerced the great Count into mating with him!_
> 
> _According to them, it had been the boy’s first heat. It wouldn’t be too far of an assumption to say that this “Will Graham” character coerced the Alpha whilst in the throes of heat, no?_
> 
> _Nevertheless, we here at the Tattler wish the newly-mates all the best and send our warm regards._
> 
>   _Perhaps the new couple would be interested in dispelling any existing rumors surrounding the validity of their relationship?”_

* * *

  _Nothing more than tabloid fodder_ , Hannibal had reasoned. That didn’t make it any easier for Will to stomach. The sixteen-year old had a strong aversion to eye contact - being thrust into the public eye of snobby socialites was the Omega’s _worst_ nightmare.

Gazing out the window, he allowed a single tear to fall. He liked Count Lecter - Hannibal _, he ought to get used to calling his mate by his first name_ , well enough, but the idea of being the mate of such a prestigious and well-renowned Alpha had his hands shaking.

He was keenly aware that he was no match for the enigmatic older man. He was common, after all. With no family to speak of, the young boy’s future had been resigned to masking as a beta for the rest of his days, or solely existing as a tool for pleasure at a brothel.

Social customs and tradition dictate that Omegas must be properly reared for their future as housewives, mates, lovers; by their family. An Omega without training was an Omega without tact.

Will had heard whispers of equality up North, but he quickly eradicated those thoughts from his head.  _No use in focusing on the unattainable_ , after all.

~~Count~~  Hannibal said he was special, but Will felt like anything but. He was just a dumb, low-class Omega, with average looks to match his average status.

> _"You tell me I am special, you ascertain that I'm beautiful, that you'd have no other as your mate. How am I to put faith in your words and see myself as you proclaim me to be when I cannot even see you, Hannibal?_
> 
> _I look into your eyes and see an endless barricade of walls. I focus on our bond and feel nothing but a vague sense of contentment. Hannibal, have we truly even bonded?_
> 
> _This is not the intricate weaving of souls described by Epicurus. Where is the passion, the pain; the pride? Legends speak of bonds so great that man is driven to move mountains for his mate._
> 
> _I wouldn't even move a rug for you with things as they are right now, Hannibal. How can I believe you...how can I love you when I cannot see if you truly feel the same?"_

His head swam with previous arguments. Will had wanted to spend their first month as mates learning about one another and growing closer. Instead, it only seemed that they were drifting apart. High society, tradition, expectations - the couple was being driven apart by others before they could even learn the tune of the other's heart.

_It just wouldn't do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ugh._ I'm really unhappy with this chapter, and for that, I'd like to apologize. It feels all over the place to me, and it's really short. Because I've been writing out of order, I've been struggling to fill in the gaps of the story o_0
> 
> Still, I hope it's decent enough for you to somewhat enjoy.  
> Thanks again for all the kudos and kind comments, you bring a smile to my face and help motivate me to keep writing <3
> 
> Be sure to read the first [time stamp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5338541) if you haven't already! It's a prequel about how Hannibal and Will met several years ago.


	5. Leftovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorting through all of my old writing and stumbled across some pieces that never ended up in this fic, including the ending (which is actually the first part of the fic I had written). While I have no drive or desire to return to this fic, I figured I might as well post these parts for anyone interested in reading them <3

Oh, how he longed to kiss those rosy lips, plush with the blood of those inferior.

His sweet William, so smart for his young age. Far smarter than anyone cared to realize, in fact.

Will was truly born to be Hannibal’s mate. He was his equal in every way. He could _see_ Hannibal, the true predator lurking behind the concrete seams of his person suit. He could _understand_ Hannibal, understand the man for what he was, what he did.

He not only understood the man, but he also saw the beauty in his art.

_Such a sweet young boy, so perfect, and all his._ He would kill anyone who dare try take Will away from him, Hannibal surmised. Will was _his_. The harsh pink and purple of the fresh bonding bite proved this.

* * *

 "It's eating away at me, the guilt; the knowledge. I can't find it in myself to hate you, Hannibal, and I wish beyond all else that I could. But no, I look at you and feel love above all else. I look at you and warmth - not fear nor anger, blooms in my chest. And so, I hate myself."

* * *

“I’ve never had the chance to be free from the influence of others. How can I be sure of who I really am when I’m able to assume the viewpoint of; able to become another? I don’t know myself, Hannibal. Not when I’m with you - not anymore. Possibly not ever, even. I can’t grow into my skin while I’m being molded into your perfect mate. Grow into _your_ skin, sure. But, I can’t be who you desire and still retain this cursed gift of mine you so admire. You have to choose, Hannibal. The mate who matches who you are on the outside, or the mate who matches you on the inside.” 

“I could never ask you of that, Will.”

“Couldn’t you? You haven’t eaten me yet, and I’ve been plenty rude.

“How long have you known?”

“Long enough to know that you take a particular pleasure in making plenty of thinly-veiled cannibal puns.”

“Brevity is the soul of wit, or do you find that you disagree with the Bard himself, Will?”

“I find myself a little disdained that you treat our life together as such a joke, Hannibal. This little game of yours, this peacocking of the fact that you’re a killer is going to get you caught one day. And when it does, I’ll be left without my mate, doomed to spend the rest of my days either scorned or pitied by the general populace of America!”

* * *

"I must say, Hannibal, I knew you were a snob for the ancient Greeks, but I didn't think you'd end up playing erastes, much less to one of your stable boys as the eromenos." The irritating tone of the words spilling forth belonged to none other than Frederick Chilton, who was currently fixing Hannibal with a smug grin and raising his eyebrows in a lewd manner. "And what pray tell do you plan on doing with the boy once his ‘three years of training’ are up?" Hannibal opened his mouth to make a rather blase reply, but found himself cut off. "Say, dear friend, how about I take the little runt off your hands when the time comes? Yes...he isn't particularly hard on the eyes..." Chilton trailed off, pupils dilating as the man no doubt pictured a future spent with _his_ William.

How distasteful.

* * *

 


	6. The End

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> _What will you do when the time comes for an heir? It’s very much in the realm of possibility that I will never give you a child. Pregnancy is so rare amongst male Omegas. Even if we did conceive, the babe would likely die before its 3rd month of existence. And if it didn’t, I certainly could not carry the babe to full term without nearly dying in the process._
> 
> _And what if, by some miracle, I do become pregnant and carry to full term with little to no complications on my end, and the child is born an Omega? What then, Hannibal? I can’t give you the family you desire. I only have myself to give, and nothing more. I am not naive. I don’t expect to be enough. I know this, but I cannot help but feel that I’ve still failed you as a mate, even though the circumstances are well out of my control._
> 
> _I’m broken, so you have to find some pretty female Omega to carry on your legacy. It’s not my place to ask you to stop; ask you to stay by my side. No, I will remain the ever-dutiful mate and stand by as children, half you and half certainly not me, grow into esteemed young Alphas. I’ll watch through the cracks of my door as I become second to your wife and children._
> 
> _Why do I hurt, then, if I’m already resigned to this fate? Why do I cry over a future I accepted the night you bed me? Why...why can’t I be good enough?_

Anxiously flipping over the letter, Hannibal reads the note seemingly written as an afterthought.

> _You once said all you ever wanted was to show me the world, and so it is the world I seek. I hope it’s beautiful. I’ll remember the time we shared together as I look over oceans of timeless grandeur._
> 
> _Do not think I do not love you, Hannibal. Au contraire, I love you, Count Lecter, and so I set you free as you never would me. I could not in good conscience allow your legacy to die with me. I am also selfish in that I could not stand by your side with the children of another._
> 
> _When you place this ring upon another, let it be to someone far more deserving than I. Someone who will remain by your side and bear you a heir. May your future be plated with good will and grace to wash away the sour I leave you behind._
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> _Your Sweet William_

He turns the letter over again, clutching a gold ring in weathered hands.

5000 miles away, tears escape blue eyes as they grow used to the sight of hands sans ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was always intended to end this way, but after having a negative experience with the Hannibal fandom (don't worry-you're all very lovely people; I'm really only referring to a select few people when I say "fandom"), I had no drive or desire to continue writing.
> 
> I'm very excited and happy to finally be shipping Hannigram again--I've finally realized that I'm not going to let anyone ruin my love for something <3
> 
> It's a shame it took 6-7 months for me to reach this conclusion, however, and I apologize for leaving any subs to this fic out of the loop. I've slowly been easing my way back into writing fics, so rest assured, this is not the last you've heard of me! 
> 
> If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them, but please respect my privacy when it comes to the negative experience I had. It's best left in the past, anyhow.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you all so much for your unconditional support and kind words. It means the world to me <3


End file.
